


Blue Streak

by gleefulmusings



Category: Glee
Genre: All of Glee is Bisexual Okay, Every Boy Wants Kurt, Explicit Language, Glee Bros, M/M, Masturbation, Multi, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-07
Updated: 2016-09-07
Packaged: 2018-08-13 15:01:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7980850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gleefulmusings/pseuds/gleefulmusings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and Kurt begin dating, much to everyone's delight. When Bro Night rolls around, the boys are more than a little preoccupied about just what it is that Hevans gets up to when behind closed doors. Sam is more than happy to tell them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blue Streak

The entirety of New Directions were thrilled when Kurt and Sam began dating.

Finn was apprehensive, of course, but after being attacked mercilessly by both Rachel and Quinn, he reluctantly admitted that Sam was a pretty cool guy and would treat Kurt like he deserved. 

Brittany thought Kurt and Sam were absolutely adorable together and celebrated their union by placing _Save the Whales!_ stickers on their lockers. She had explained that after making out with Kurt and realizing how big he was – _down there_ – he required an upgrade from dolphin to whale, because whales were just extra-large dolphins. 

She couldn’t imagine him settling for less than a fellow whale, so she had put the same sticker on Sam’s locker.

Quinn was just happy she hadn’t ruined another boy’s life by cheating on him. Plus, she really liked Sam and desperately wanted Kurt to be happy, so she was ecstatic they had found happiness with each other.  She was their biggest supporter.

Rachel was also supportive, but felt very threatened that Kurt and Sam’s relationship would dominate the glee club and thus eclipse and eventually displace her. After Sam had assured her that he had no real interest in show tunes or Streisand, she calmed down and even offered to duet with Kurt on possible Regionals numbers.

Puck and Santana were all about sex, so if there was even a possibility that Sam and Kurt were getting it on, they wanted to know all the details. Puck wasn’t even turned off by all the gayness because he had read up on the prostate and decided that he might want to get in on some of that action with a chick. That’s what dildos were for, after all, right?

The other members were happy that Kurt and Sam were happy, so happiness abounded.

For a while.

* * *

Kurt and Sam were not like other couples. 

Although everyone knew they were together and blissfully in love, they didn’t show affection, at least not publicly. Those who knew Kurt well were unsurprised; he was an intensely private person. He wanted the right to stroll down the halls of McKinley hand-in-hand with his boyfriend, but had no real interest in actually doing so. 

They didn’t hold hands in public. They didn’t kiss each other’s cheeks or peck on the lips or even hug. Sometimes they would walk each other to class, but only if they shared said class or their respective classes were in the same wing. Sam didn’t carry Kurt’s books and Kurt didn’t wear Sam’s letterman jacket. 

They were together … separately. 

It worked for them.

Rachel and even Finn who, by then, had gotten used to the fact that Kurt had a boyfriend, had pitched bitch fits, convinced that Kurt and Sam were allowing the homophobes to win. Karofsky, once word had gotten out that Kurt and Sam were involved, had removed himself entirely from the picture, terrified that what he had done to Kurt would be revealed to Sam, who was already on record as being more than willing to defend Kurt publicly and physically. 

Azimio, lost without Karofsky’s influence, had taunted them for a while, but since they weren’t doing anything so obviously _gay_ , even the more reserved and religious students thought he was pathetic. The football team, minus Sam, Puck, Finn, and Mike, had gathered and mass-slushied Kurt. Sam’s vengeance had been righteous.  After he had finished with them, Beiste stepped in and suspended them all, not caring that a few games would have to be forfeited. The majority of the student body, who were far more invested in winning games than in two cute boys who loved each other, had then mass-slushied those who had attacked Kurt.

Azimio had managed to marshal the hockey team to reinstate Kurt’s dumpster tosses, but then the Cheerios – led by a frigid Quinn, a frightening Santana, and a homicidal Brittany – had banded together and thrown all of the hockey players into the dumpsters as Jacob ben Israel filmed it all for a Very Special Edition blog.

Both Sam and Kurt experienced surges in popularity, for right and wrong reasons. Even Beiste and Sylvester had gotten in on the act, fighting over Kurt and Sam respectively.  Beiste wanted Kurt back on the football team, while Sylvester wanted to outfit Sam in a Cheerios uniform an have him sing appropriately gay Eurotrash pop songs with Kurt for various competitions. 

Sam had outright refused, earning Sylvester’s eternal wrath, while Kurt compromised and agreed to rejoin the team as long as he was required only to kick field goals. He didn’t have time for practices or any of the team-building exercises Beist insisted upon. Sylvester had only agreed because Kurt coldly explained to Beiste that team-building exercises were for losers who couldn’t follow simple commands. Given that her team’s combined brainpower, minus Sam and Mike, didn’t have the intelligence of a cockapoo, he simply couldn’t be bothered wasting his time.

Sylvester had promoted him to Head Cheerio alongside Quinn, but he had turned it down. Sylvester delivered a blistering tirade and had threatened to throw him off the squad altogether, but he argued that women were the majority of the global population and workforce and lived longer than men; therefore, it was only a matter of time until women controlled the planet and thus men should get used to taking orders from their superior female counterparts. 

Sylvester was left dazed and confused.

Kurt further advised that she should make Brittany and Santana Head Cheerios with Quinn, thus establishing a Trifecta of Awesome Evil that would make all competitors quake in fear, earning Sylvester herself even more glory. Sylvester had screamed at him about his presumptuousness and his outfit of the day before capitulating and making him the squad’s Assistant Manager, giving him one of her own prized whistles. He then genuflected to her and she puffed out her chest with pride before stomping away with undisguised glee to terrify losers. 

Quinn had hugged him and Brittany had Frenched him. Santana waited until the next assembly so that she could properly molest him in front of as many people as people.

Sam and Kurt didn’t allow the fickleness of their public to infiltrate their relationship, however, and took everything in stride, keeping their friends close to them. They had football and Glee together, Kurt did Cheerios and helped Sam with his homework, they babysat Stacy and Stevie, and even squeezed in the occasional movie or coffee date.

It was all so elegantly simple, subtle and easygoing.

Until Kurt and Sam had sex.

* * *

Puck was hosting another Glee Guys’ Night at his house, his mother and sister off doing some Jew thing until the wee hours. Kurt wasn’t attending, of course, too busy holding court in his room with his ladies-in-waiting.

After a few beers and several rounds of video games with different names but similar themes, the conversation turned to something of a blue nature.

Artie enthusiastically related all of the benefits of a relationship with Brittany, while Puck countered with his exploits with Lauren. Mike blushed and said little about Tina, explaining that they weren’t at that stage yet but he was satisfied with where things stood. Finn lamented that Quinn was in no hurry to relinquish her renewed celibacy.

As one, they all turned to Sam, who was busily texting Kurt.

“Yo, Evans!” Artie bellowed.

“Muh,” Sam said dumbly, not looking up from his phone.

“You think he’s really getting any?” Puck asked the others.

“Not likely,” Mike said, shaking his head and snickering. “Kurt is the fucking Ice Prince, dude. He’s not gonna give it up until he has the exact curtain-candle-sheet combo and just the right music and flowers. Have you ever even seen them _hug_? I swear, I know they _say_ they’re dating, but sometimes I wonder if it’s all a big joke.”

“No way,” Finn denied. “I know the look Kurt has when he’s in love and he really loves Sam, way more than any crush he ever had on me. They’re on the phone all the time, either talking or texting. They Skype at night so they can say goodnight in person. I mean, it’s really … cute, in a way. A non-offensive yet very gay way.”

Artie stared at him.  “Did you really just say that?”

“What?” Finn whined.  “I wasn’t mean!”

“No, you just implied that you’re A-OK with Sam and Kurt dating as long as they don’t do anything; specifically, anything in front of you. Get over it, dude. I’m sorry you’re not getting laid, but don’t take it out on Kurt. He’s waited a long time for Sam and they’re happy. If you say or do anything to fuck that up, I’ll take you out.”

“How?” Finn sneered, though his voice had risen in pitch.

Artie shrugged.  “I’ll tell Brittany.”

Finn paled.  Brittany went nuts over the happiness of her Whales.

“Who would tell Santana,” Artie continued, “who would tell Quinn, who would then tell Rachel, if only to make sure that you could no longer bounce back and forth between them and thus guaranteeing you won’t get laid until college.”

Finn bit his lip and made a soft grunting noise. 

Puck eyed him.  “A-Rex is right on, man. You need to get over this homophobic shit of yours, because it’s really starting to piss off a lot more people than just Kurt and the girls. I give Evans another few weeks before he pummels you into the ground or just bypasses you altogether and goes straight to your mom and Hummel Senior, both of whom think Sam is the best thing since sliced bread.”

“ _You_ were the one who used to throw Kurt in dumpsters,” Finn snapped back.

Puck nodded. “Because he was a bitch, not because he's gay. I couldn't care less where he likes to stick the tip. It’s not my business and doesn’t affect me.”

Mike nodded. “Same. Kurt’s…really pretty awesome and Sam’s a great guy. They’re happy and doing their thing. What’s the problem?”

Sam snorted, biting his lip as he read his latest text from Kurt, giggling all the while.

Artie narrowed his eyes at Finn, thinking the _problem_ was that Finn would take issue with _any_ guy dating Kurt, not because Finn was homophobic – though he definitely had a mild case – but because he was jealous. He could marginally understand that. After almost three years of watching Finn bounce back and forth between Rachel and Quinn, he could say with certainty that Finn had been treated best by Kurt.

“Jesus _fuck_ , Evans!” Puck shouted. “Can you ditch your ball and chain for five minutes or did the Duchess relieve you of your nuts completely?  Look, enquiring minds want to know: you and Hummel pork yet or _what_?”

Finn stood and began screaming at Puck about brotherhood and boundaries.

Sam looked up and blinked owlishly. “Dude, why so pressed? I fucked Kurt in the ass just last night. It was like, the most amazing thing ever. We just keep getting better at it and our learning curve is super high.” 

Finn made some ghastly noise, as if all the air had been torn from his lungs, and immediately sat back down.

“He’s so _tight_ I could barely get in,” Sam blithely continued, “he always is, but we worked on it and, man, it was _so_ worth it. He’s way more flexible than Glee or Cheerios has ever let on. I mean, he did a fucking Russian split right across my pelvis, using his ankles to grip the sides of the bed. You know he can throw his legs over his head, right? I mean, he can lock his ankles behind his neck.”

Mike paled, thinking about that muscular feat and mastery of balance it would require.  He wasn’t thinking about how hot it was. Not at all. Absolutely not.

Sam smiled beatifically.  “When he was riding me, _shit_ , I thought my dick was gonna fall off, he was so good. He was just bouncing away and giving me orders, clamping down on my cock like a vise, milking me dry and then demanding more.”

Finn’s eyes rolled back up in his head and he collapsed to the floor.  No one moved to help him.

“After I recovered,” Sam chirped, sighing happily, “he slapped me around a little bit and made me say his name. It was so _hot_. He has all these costumes and toys and stuff, and he was modeling them for me. I never even knew I _had_ any kinks until he put on the cleric’s collar and cassock and asked me to confess my sins!”

Puck raised an interested eyebrow.  “Damn. Always knew Hummel was a freak,” he said fondly.  He fist-pumped Kurt’s victory. “Good for you, Little Dude! You finally got some!”

“I’m totally addicted to his ass, guys. There’s nothing I won’t do to keep him satisfied,” Sam gushed. “He’s so _perfect_. I love him so much.”

Artie shifted uncomfortably in his chair. It wasn’t that he was homophobic or that he wasn’t thrilled that Kurt, after being lonely for _so long_ , had _finally_ found his guy, but he’d been friends with him since they were little kids. When he looked at Kurt, he still saw the shiny, pretty boy who had shyly asked to be his Phonics partner in third grade. The view Sam was painting wasn’t exactly compatible.

But it was super hot.

Puck moaned in appreciation. “You get anal whenever you want.”

Sam bobbed his head. “I can’t wait until it’s my turn. He’s been eating my ass and fingering me all week to get me ready.” He shivered with pleasure. “Soon I’m going to feel all of him inside me.” His eyes glazed over.

Artie and Puck stared at him.

“What?”

“You’re going to let Princess fuck you?” Puck trilled.

Mike looked at Sam and shrugged. “Fair’s fair, right?”

Sam nodded. “Same with oral. You’re not going to get any if you don’t give.”

“Are you scared?” Artie whispered.

“Not at all. I totally trust Kurt. We researched together and tried some stuff out to see what we liked. Like, for example … are you sure you _really_ want to hear this?”

They nodded their heads, dazed.

“Okay. Well, I freaking _love_ giving him head. I can’t describe it, really, but his dick is delicious. I don’t know if it’s his skin care thing or just him, but I can’t get enough. And it’s also the perfect size, you know? I mean, he’s got length, but also girth, and you know I’ve got a big mouth, so …”

“Are you saying Hummel is packing?” asked a very interested Puck, leaning over in his chair and almost breathless with anticipation.

Sam gave him a shit-eating grin. “I am more than satisfied.” He looked at the ground and blinked owlishly. “What’s wrong with Finn?”

They didn’t answer him, far preferring the topic already being discussed.

“Dude,” Puck whispered, leaning in further, “his ass … it’s amazing.” He looked at Artie and Mike. “I mean, it totally is, right?”

Mike nodded somberly. Artie nervously tugged at his collar.

Sam grinned. “You should hear what he has to say about you, _Noah_.”

Puck swallowed heavily. “Princess … _Kurt_ … talks about me?” He licked his lips. “W-What does he say?”

“Oh, he talks about all of you.”

“He does?” Artie whispered.

Sam furrowed his brow in thought, before at last nodding. “Kurt is very … complex. When he and I are alone, he’s a totally different person from how he is in school.” He paused. “Think of what you know about him for a moment. Put aside the clothes and the bitchery and instead consider all of his intensity and attention to detail. Imagine what it must be like to have all of his concentration focused only on you.”

“Damn,” Mike breathing, shaking his head in wonder.

“When we were finally ready to start taking things further, do you know what we did that first night?”

“Tell us,” Puck begged.

Sam’s eyes turned distant. “We were at his house, just us. He met me at the door and he looked … god, he’s so _beautiful_. He really is very shy, but determined. He took my hand and led me down to his room.

“Candles. There were candles everywhere. None of that stuff from Bath & Body Works, nothing fruity or musky. The entire room had these fat beeswax candles, all of them lighted, starting at the head of the stairs.”

He closed his eyes in memory. “Everything smelled like vanilla and sandalwood. It was heavy, made things kind of hazy, but I can smell the richness and headiness of it now. I can still see the glow they cast against his skin. It really is like porcelain.

“He walked me over to the foot of the bed and looked deeply into my eyes, carding his fingers through my hair. He told me loved me. There was no hesitation, no question. He loved me completely and absolutely and this night was about me, a gift to me, because he had been waiting for me his entire life.”

Mike blinked back tears.

“He started undressing me. It was slow. Agonizing, really. I was so nervous, so anxious, but he took his time. He was unafraid and wouldn’t be rushed. I was terrified. I mean, I had never really gotten that far with anyone, so I didn’t know what the hell I was doing, and I knew this was a moment he had probably been planning in his mind for years. I wanted to be good for him, worthy of him.”

“You are,” Artie said softly, looking down at his hands.

“After he had taken my clothes - and folded them perfectly, of course - he took off his. I … I can’t even describe what it was like to see him that way. He was a little embarrassed, a little unsure and vulnerable, but there was no reason. His body is perfect. He’s not built like me or Puck, but everything is toned and tight and just … his skin is so soft. It’s flawless. I almost came when he put his hands on my bare shoulders. I had no idea how I was going to last any longer than that.”

Puck bit his lip, trying and failing to stifle a groan.

“He took my hand and led me to the bed, pushing me down. Not with force, but with … I don’t even know the word. He was eager but not desperate. He just wanted to love me.”

Sam closed his eyes and began breathing shallowly. “For the next two hours, he worshiped my body. He insisted I keep my eyes closed, so I did, and all I could do was _feel_. His breath, his fingertips, his tongue and teeth. For two hours, he used these things to explore every inch of me. He committed to memory every place on my body that made me gasp or sigh or moan. He … he _mapped_ me.”

Mike leaned back against his chair, his head falling over the back rail. “This is so fucking hot.”

“Then he gently turned me over and suddenly I felt this hot, wet slickness between my shoulder blades. It smelled exotic and felt like warm liquid silk was being poured onto me. He massaged my shoulders, my back, my ass, my legs … I couldn’t even control my own body. I really was putty in his hands. In those moments, I would have done anything he asked of me. Still would.

“But the most amazing part? Whenever his mouth wasn’t on me, he was whispering how much he loved me, how much he wanted me, how beautiful I was. He thanked me for loving him and promised he would never give me a reason to question that love.”

Sam opened his eyes. His pupils were blown.

“We didn’t do anything else that night, and you have to know that after that, I would have done anything he wanted. But he wanted to wait a little bit longer, and that was okay. He _thanked_ me for indulging him, as if that wasn’t the most amazing experience of my entire fucking life. Then he wiped me down and pulled the covers up over me. He climbed into bed, cuddled into me, and held me all night.”

He stared at them. “Have you ever been held like that? Like you were the most precious gift in the world to someone?”

Tears began slipping down his face. “I know what some people think, that Kurt’s controlling and bossy and demanding, but he’s not. He’s not any of those things. He doesn’t want a lackey or some mindless stud. He wants an equal, a true partner. He _listens_ when I talk. He remembers everything I say. He tells me how beautiful I am, how smart I am, how funny I am; not to flatter me or get in my pants, but because he _believes_ those things about me.

“He encourages me. He holds me when I’m scared or worried or upset. If I don’t want to say anything, he never forces the issue. He doesn’t demand anything of me. He just loves me.”

He smiled. “How could I do anything but love him back in every way I can?”

Puck drew in a ragged breath. “You are so fucking lucky, dude.”

“I know. And the next time we were alone, we took a bath together in his amazing tub and he deep-throated me while under water.”

“H-Huh?” Artie croaked.

“Breath control. He has it. You know how long he can hold a note.”

“Jesus Christ,” Mike whispered.

Sam eyed Puck and raised a brow. “That’s quite a tent you’ve got, dude.” He reached into his pocket, withdrew a small tube of lube, and tossed it at him. “Take care of yourself. We don’t mind, do we, boys?”

Mike and Artie shook their heads.

Puck had caught the tube reflexively and stared at it before staring at Sam. “You … you want to watch me jack off?”

Sam leaned forward and grinned. “Do _you_ want me to watch you, Noah?”

Puck smirked. “Be careful, Evans. You know I’ve got no shame in my game.”

“Then give me a show, Puckzilla. If I like what I see, I’ll tell you in explicit detail all of the things Kurt wants to do to you … and maybe some of what he’d like you to do to him.”


End file.
